Tropical
__NOEDITSECTION__ NOTE: TROPICAL IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Tropical is a male RainWing explorer and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. wip Description Tropical is an average sized RainWing who, upon first glance, doesn't appear to be all that unusual of a dragon, except for the fact he is a bit more muscular than the rest of his tribe. He usually keeps his scales a brilliant emerald green that makes his scales seem to glow like they are made of tiny gemstones themselves. He has tiny golden spots running down the sides of his neck, his legs, his torso, and his tail. He keeps his underscales, wing membranes, and frill a rich red color. His claws and horns are a dark brown, and his eyes are the color of amber. He is fairly attractive, and you will rarely ever see him without a leather pouch on his shoulder. Upon closer inspection though, you will realize there are some things that set him apart from a typical RainWing. First off, he has pierced both of his frills so that they have tiny golden studs in them. Second of all, he has embedded tiny golden spines that run along his underscales, which he has put there in an attempt to protect his heart, lungs, and other important organs. All of these little details set him apart from the crowd. Personality Tropical is bold, impulsive, and sometimes even a bit reckless. He refuses to show the slightest bit of fear in front of danger, and he will tackle a problem head-on. He is quick to make decisions, but sometimes his impulsiveness gets him into trouble. He has a good sense of intuition, and will often go with his gut feeling when deciding to do something. Tropical loves learning new things, being an explorer and all. He is extremely curious, and will go to many lengths to discover something new, even if doing so would put his own safety at risk. He is sometimes is a bit nosy, but he thinks it's all in the name of learning. To him. trying new things is the spice of life. This means he knows about many different, cultures, tribes, places, and organizations. Sometimes he'll even slip into other tribes' accents, and he has friends all across Pyrrhia. He is very social, outgoing, and loves to be with other dragons. While he does enjoy some alone time, he gets lonely very quickly and would prefer to be with others. He is quick to make allies and friends, and many say he has a charming, charismatic personality. He is an overall very friendly, kind, and likeable dragon who lights up other's days. While a lot of the time he is goofy and fun-loving, he is actually quite good at being serious and polite if the need arises. When he's like this, you know he's taking whatever he's talking about very seriously, so you better not call his discussion insignificant when he's like this. He is usually a very hard dragon to provoke, but once he is provoked, he'll lash out very viciously. History Tropical grew up as a young RainWing during the Great War before the Dragonets of Destiny had escaped their cave. He was raised like most other RainWng dragonets, although he often didn't pay attention when he was being taught and often thought of the RainWing lifestyle as rather boring. He was the oddball dragonet who often explored parts of the rainforest no one visited and didn't want a pet sloth because they were too slow. When he was seven, he decided to leave the rainforest and go where no other RainWing he knew had gone before. With nothing but some fruit and water in his pouch, he went all across Pyrrhia. He started out in the MudWing kingdom, where he made friends with a MudWing farmer who told him about the world outside the rainforest that had been concealed from him. He then went to visit the Sky Kingdom. Some guards caught him and took him to Queen Scarlet. She had plans on keeping him on a chain like she did with Glory years later, but a rich SkyWing noble somehow managed to persuade the vicious queen to let Tropical go. He then made friends with that SkyWing, but didn't get to visit him often because he had to avoid Queen Scarlet. After that, he went to the Sand Kingdom and got his piercings and spines there. Then he traveled to Jade Mountain, where he met Stonemover. After that, he went back to the rainforest to visit some old friends from his childhood. Now he's currently going on adventures, collecting exotic goods from each of the four out of the seven kingdoms he has been to, and trading them. He is also goes around visiting villages and telling grand tales about his exploration. Sometimes he'll be paid to give others information about the recent events in another tribe, like a messenger, but he rarely gives so much away that the other tribes would become angry with him. Abilities Like most RainWings, Tropical can spit venom. Thankfully, because he has so few enemies, he rarely has to use it on others, but when he does, it's deadly, even if he isn't the best at aiming it. He prefers claw-to-claw combat, since he has more experience using it than his venom. He will use his venom if he's in extreme peril though. Like most other RainWings, he can also camouflage, and he excells at it. When going on adventures and heading towards danger, he often uses it. When not on adventures though, he usually keeps his scales their usual emerald green. He is also very persuasive and a brilliant storyteller, known for using charm and persuasion to get out of sticky situations. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)